Saving the Furyans
by midnight darkness2012
Summary: takes place after COR, Jack died, Riddick takes her body back to New Mecca to bury, Aereon wants him to save the Furyans, they can send him back, but he will need someone's help, and what does the Elementals offer him in return?
1. Chapter 1

It was raining and storming, the darkest day in his entire life, he had traveled back to New Mecca to do the hardest thing he ever had to do, to say goodbye to his love, his Jack, even though she had been going by Kyra the final days of her life, she was and would forever be Jack to him. He loved her though he never gave any hints to her about the way he had felt for her, it was still there inside him, and she had been mostly responsible for making him have a conscious and for him loving her the way he did. Riddick found what was left of Imam's garden and with Lajjun, Imam's wife, he buried his beloved Jack in the garden. Lajjun was crying, she had lost not only a husband to the Necros but now she had lost a daughter. Riddick had given Jack a nice burial, one she would have deemed of nice anyway since it was Riddick doing all the work himself. Once he had covered her up with a heavy blanket of dirt that she would forever sleep under, he fell to his knees,

"I love you Jack, I'm sorry now that I never took the time to really admit it to you," Riddick stopping at that, he wanted to say so much more, he wanted to say that there would never be another person who loved him like she did, or believe in the in the con he was like she believed in him, she never cared that he was a con, she still looked up to him, even came looking for his ass. Riddick put his hand over his face, he cried just like he had the first time when he held her in his arms while she was dying and her final words would haunt him till the day he died:

"I was always with you."

He had seen a tear leak from the corner of her eye, he wondered if it was from the pain she was in or if she had been afraid to leave him all alone in the big darkness of a hole he was used to: space, or maybe it was because she had realized that she had made such a big impact on his life, and she had died and was scared that she would undo everything she had made in him. No matter now, she was gone, there wasn't coming back from death, Lajjun placed a hand on his shoulder,

"Come inside, I'll fix some tea," she sniffled. Riddick put his big hand on her soft gentle hand.

"I need to leave, I don't want to stir any trouble up, I just brought her back home, the one home that Imam and yourself allowed her to have, thank you for giving her that," Riddick strongly.

"She was a good kid, we were happy to have her in our life," Lajjun trying to smile. Aereon, an elemental came floating into the garden,

"It doesn't have to end this way Riddick, there is a way to back to the beginning of it all, back to the time when you weren't even a glimmer in your parents eyes, you can save the Furyans, but you're going to need help, we can send you back in time, to save your people, but you will need one woman's help, you shall train her, work with her and together defeat those that killed the Furyans," Aereon strongly. Riddick stared at the elemental,

"It's not my fight," Riddick getting in her face, he turned and walked away,

"Not even to save your beloved Jack's life?" Aereon strongly. He stopped and stared at the ground,

_~Is that even possible, to change the outcome of her life?~ _Riddick thought, he turned his head around to look at her,

"Are you saying that if I save the Furyans her life will be spared?" Riddick confused.

"It was the Necros that killed her wasn't it? If you go back and erratic all the Necros, Jack's life will be spared, and your name will be cleared if you allow it to be," Aereon strongly. Riddick didn't have to think anymore about the situation,

"I'll do it, but not for the Furyans, I do it for Jack," Riddick growled.

"Your race should matter more to you than a simple girl," Aereon explained,

"Look woman, Jack wasn't just some simple girl," Riddick growled,

"It is done, you shall have your Jack back in due time, you have to come with me now," Aereon about to leave,

"Riddick, wait, take this," Lajjun giving him a picture. Riddick stared at it, the picture had Riddick, Jack when she first came to New Mecca, and Imam, it was right after Riddick had saved them from the monsters on Hades, that's what Jack had named the planet they had crashed on and they had been the only survivors, Riddick couldn't understand how Imam could keep his religious faith even after her had lost so much on that planet.

"Let me ask you something, how can you keep your faith in your god even after you have lost everyone?" Riddick narrowing his eyes at Lajjun her arm went around her child, the only thing she had left in the universe.

"I still have my health and my child, our god has plans for all of us, even you Riddick, we will see our loved ones one day, take care of her Riddick," Lajjun crying again, he nodded and put the picture in his cargo pants pocket, as he walked away with Aereon.

* * *

**With the Elementals**

The elementals had everything set up, which was a chair of some sorts.

"Please, sit Riddick," Aereon motioning to the chair, Riddick slowly walked to the chair, he looked at the chair,

"Its quite alright Riddick," Aereon seriously, Riddick hesitated a little longer and finally sat down.

"This woman lives on Earth, when you wake, you'll have the understanding and knowledge of their dead language," Aereon putting the cap covering on his bald head.

"Who exactly am I looking…" Riddick going under, and then in a few seconds his body disappeared. It seemed like forever to Riddick but he was finally laying in front of a house, and of course it was raining. Riddick grumbled as he lifted himself up off the ground, and stood on his own two feet and stared at the house through the storm.


	2. Blaise Connor

Slowly Riddick made his way to the house, he checked all windows to see if any were unlocked, after finding an unlocked window he crawled through it quietly, to make sure he didn't wake anyone up that might be in the house. The lights were of course off, he stood by the window and looked around.

"Someone's doing some redecorating," Riddick having his goggles on his head, the place was trashed, broken lamp, broke picture frames, broke computer, broken TV.

"Damn, is there anything you didn't break, woman?" Riddick staring at the woman on the couch, the light she was giving off was green, a puky color green.

_~Must be Earth messing with the colors, or maybe this is the way these humans are supposed to look like.~ _Riddick having not sensed anyone else in the house and hearing her shallow breathing he figured she was asleep, that's when the scent hit him. The strong smell of alcohol, and there was another weird smell, some type of drug, he also smelt sweat and tears. The woman didn't look like she had taken a shower in a couple of days, as he looked closer he found her bleeding knuckles were clutching a bottle, Riddick pulled the bottle from her grasp,

"Anti-depressants, shit woman," Riddick staring her face down, she had the same bone structure and body type like Jack, and her hair was a dark color,

_~God damn you Aereon.~ _Riddick finding a phone, he called the operator,

"Yeah, I have an emergency, I need to get a woman to a hospital," Riddick not really knowing what they called their medical building.

"Sir, you need to hang up and call 911," the woman explained, Riddick hung up the phone, he punched in the numbers 911 and waited.

"Yeah, I have an emergency, there is a woman, she is unconscious and has been drinking and took some anti-depressants, she's out cold on the couch," Riddick strongly.

"What's the address?" the woman on the other end of the phone asked, Riddick looked around for some papers to find the address,

"It's 8910 Oak street," Riddick explained in his deep dark voice,

"Can you tell me how much she has drank and how many anti-depressants she has took?" the woman asked.

"I don't know, I walked in, found her passed out, she smells of alcohol and I know for a fact that she has taken some anti-depressants, the bottle is empty," Riddick growled out.

"Sir, I have an ambulance on the way there now, I need you to try and get her conscious, get her up, walk her around the room, and splash her face with some cold water, but keep her conscious," the woman strongly. Riddick threw down the phone and grabbed the woman's arm and slung it over his shoulder and grabbed her up in his arms and took her in search of a sink, he managed to find the kitchen and he stood her up and held her waist, having to hold her up against him because she was still unconscious. He turned on the cold water and cupped some cold water in his hand and splashed it in her face. Riddick kept splashing her in the face still, he finally heard a tiny noise come from her chapped lips.

"Connor, hey, snap out of it," Riddick calling her by the name that was on the piece of mail, gently he slapped her face,

"Keir…a," the woman mumbled, he looked at her left hand, he saw the worn down skin where a ring had been on her ring finger.

"Shit," Riddick seeing that she had been married,

"Connor, wake the fuck up," Riddick growled, he hadn't understood her mumbled word, he held her up and made her walk around,

"Lost …everything," the woman mumbled,

"What did you lose?" Riddick trying to keep her awake,

"Child.." the woman trying to open her eyes,

"What's your name?" Riddick growled, trying to see if she remembered who she was,

"Blaise…Connor," the woman shaking,

"Listen, my name is Murphy, I'm not going to hurt you," Riddick noticing her going into shock.

"Keir…a my…baby," Blaise's teeth chattering, Riddick finally understood the name Keira, he was stunned into disbelieve, when he snapped out of it, he turned to see the ambulance in the yard.

"Where's Keira?" Riddick bellowed,

"She's …dead," Blaise mumbled. Riddick grabbed the woman up in his arms, unlocked the front door and took her to the ambulance. It was no coincidence that he had appeared to this house and to this woman, hell, she even looked like his Jack, not to mention had a kid named Keira, which by the way she was acting she had lost.

"I knew we'd be getting a call for her, jump in," the paramedic shutting a door, Riddick jumped in and shut the other door.

"Do you know how much she drank or how many anti-depressants she took?" the paramedic asked,

"No, I just found her like this," Riddick strongly,

"Who are you?" the paramedic asked as he worked on her.

"The name's Murphy, I don't really know her, I came here because I was told she could help me," Riddick seriously. The paramedic glanced at him,

"Right now may not be the best time, you see my sister is in trouble and she just killed her husband just a few days ago, and lost her kid on the same night," the paramedic strongly. Riddick raised his eyebrow,

"With all due respect I thought a brother looked out for his sister?" Riddick confused.

"Believe me I've tried, ever since she married that motherfucker he had band her from all of us, and now she won't let me take care of her, she was abused by that asshole, I'm surprised Keira lived as long as she did, poor kid was only five years old," the paramedic softly, he ripped her black silk dress open, Riddick stared, she had bruises that looked fresh, his facial emotions turned angry.

"That is his handy work," the paramedic showing Riddick, Riddick growled,

"Seems like everyone I meet now days has had some kind of shitty past," Riddick slowly bringing out the picture of Jack.

"Girlfriend?" the paramedic looking at the picture, Riddick caught a glimpse of his name plate,

"Jim, far from it, she was the best thing that ever came into my fucked up world," Riddick shaking a little.

"She's cute, guessing by the way your holding that picture that it is the only one you have of her," Jim, the paramedic questioned.

"Yeah, and she died in my arms just a couple days ago," Riddick growled,

"I'm sorry man, listen, I don't know why you came to my sister but as you can see, she is not really stable right now and I wouldn't be caught around her, her husband owns this town, even in death, he still has eyes all over this town, and now that word has gotten round that she killed him, they will kill her," Jim explained.

"So your sister needs out of town right?" Riddick assumed,

"Yeah, and the only way it seems is in a body bag," Jim softly, he looked at her so sad.

"I love my baby sister, tried to protect her but I've never been able to since that fat bastard came into her life," Jim explained.

"I want a list of everyone who is associated with this guy, and I'm going to need a few things," Riddick whispered.

"For what?" Jim confused,

"I'm getting your sister out of town," Riddick explained. Jim looked at him, this strange man, tall, very well built, with muscles as big as his head, but he didn't understand the fact that the guy wore goggles,

"Alright, at the hospital, we'll talk," Jim explained.

* * *

**At the Hospital **

The paramedics ran with the stretcher Blaise was on into the hospital, Riddick was right beside Jim,

"I need you to act like she's dying," Riddick whispered,

"I need some help!?!" Jim screamed.

"Good, now, when she goes through those doors, I need you all to pass off a death certificate, she has to die on paper to get her out undetected and so no one will follow us or try to kill what family she does have left, I want you to come back out here and I'll give you a list of everything I need," Riddick whispered.

"Are you sure it will work?" Jim asked,

"It's a skill I have of getting people out of trouble, trust me, Jim," Riddick strongly as he smirked.

"I take it you've been in a lot of trouble too?" Jim seeing the way Riddick was built assumed as such,

"Yeah, now go, meet me back out here," Riddick strongly, Jim nodded and rushed his sister into the ER. Jim explained everything to everyone in the room, they all agreed to it and set to work. Jim came back out and Riddick had a list for him,

"This is what I need, have it all by tonight," Riddick explained.

"Look, I need you to do something for me, I need you to stay with her in there till she gets out just in case anything were to happen to her," Jim seriously, Jim led him into the ER, Riddick didn't understand the feeling he was getting but something told him to hold her hand, he went over and held her hand. There was a flash of blinding white light that engulfed them both, and they were in the elementals presents,

"Oh my, Aereon, come, we have some work to do," a young man beckoned. Aereon floated into the room finding Riddick and Blaise in the floor,

"Damn it Aereon, she's dying, you've got to save her if she's supposed to help me save Jack!" Riddick bellowed. The elementals gathered around the woman, shoving Riddick away, they worked their magic on her and stepped back. Slowly Blaise opened her eyes,

"Am…I in Heaven?" Blaise looking around at all the elementals,

"No my child, we are in need of your assistance," Aereon softly. Slowly Blaise raised up,

"What kind of assistance? Who the fuck are you people? Where the fuck am I?" Blaise standing up and stumbling away from the elementals. Riddick smirked,

_~Just like Jack, smart mouthed and fiery. This should be interesting.~ _Riddick thought.

"Please, Mrs. Connor, we aren't going to hurt you," Aereon trying to calm her down,

"Bullshit, you're his man he paid, you're going to kill me aren't you," Blaise backing herself into a massive wall of muscle.

"We just saved your ass," Riddick strongly, Blaise looked up at him,

"Fuck me!" Blaise fainting, Riddick chucked as he caught her.


End file.
